goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Natalie misbehaves at the Matchmaker
"Natalie misbehaves at the Matchmaker" is a third video of Natalie Gets Grounded. Transcript Mickey Mouse: Hey, Natalie! I've got a task for you. Go to the Matchmaker's house. I'm going to the store while you behave there, so I won't trust you to go in here. Natalie: Why can't I go? Mickey Mouse: Because I don't trust you to behave, if you misbehave or dishonor at the Matchmaker's house. You'll be grounded for a long time after when I finished shopping, okay? Natalie: Okay, dad. But don't worry, I won't let you down. Mickey Mouse: That's my girl! Goodbye! went out, calling to Mickey Mouse. Natalie: Wish me luck! Mouse went off to the store. Mickey Mouse: I'm going to the store to buy some stuff that me and my son need. Natalie walked along the street, and then he entered the Matchmaker's house. Just then the Matchmaker opened the door and stepped outside, and she was reading the note. Matchmaker: Ahem! Natalie Gooch. Natalie: Present. [The Matchmaker stepped inside. Matchmaker: Speaking without permission. Natalie: Oops. went inside the Matchmaker's house. Baloney, Freddy Fazbear, and Meowth were thoughtful. Meowth: Who spit in his bean curd? Freddy Fazbear: I don't know, maybe it's the Matchmaker. Baloney: Yeah, I agree! Matchmaker slammed the door, and now she was checking Natalie. Matchmaker: Hmm. Too fat. Hmph! It's not good for bearing sons. Matchmaker glared to Natalie. Matchmaker: Recite the final admonition. Natalie: Yes, Matchmaker. Matchmaker: Well, then? opened the fan. Natalie: Fulfill your duties calmly and... respectfully. Um, reflect before you bust. Act! This shall bring you honor and glory. Matchmaker grabbed Natalie's arm. Natalie: Let me see that. Matchmaker snatched a fan from Natalie. Matchmaker: This way. Matchmaker dragged Natalie to the table. Then the Matchmaker let go of Natalie, and she had ink on her hand. The Matchmaker picked up a teacup from the firepot and put it on a table. Matchmaker: Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity.... Matchmaker had drawn the ink mark around her mouth. Natalie was pouring the tea. Matchmaker: ...and refinement. You must also be poised. had finished pouring the tea, and then the Matchmaker picked up a cup. Natalie: Um, pardon me. Matchmaker: And silent! looked indignant, and the Matchmaker was sniffing at her tea. Matchmaker: sniffs Ahhh. grabbed onto the jug. Natalie: Could I just take this freaking jug back right this freaking moment, you freaking matchpooper? Matchmaker: No! pulled away from the jug, causing the Matchmaker to fall backwards. Matchmaker: Waaaaah! Matchmaker fell to the floor and a jug landed on her, spilling tea all over her. Natalie: Grrrrrrrrr, me hate you, Matchspiller! enraged Matchmaker picked herself up. Matchmaker: Why, you clumsy... it's spoiled! Matchmaker started slipping. Matchmaker: Whoo! Whoo! Aaah! Whoo! Aaah! Ooh! Matchmaker accidentally fell and sat on a stove. Matchmaker: Oh oh. Matchmaker jumped off the stove, and started screaming and running around with her backside on fire. Matchmaker: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ow! Ow! Ouch! Ouch! Help please! came with a paper fan and he tried to extinguish the fire with it. Matchmaker: Wah wah wah wah wah ay! grew bigger, and the Matchmaker continued screaming, running around. Matchmaker: Waaaaaaaaaaa! Meowth and Freddy Fazbear heard a loud crash from inside the house. Meowth: What was that sound? Freddy Fazbear: I think someone's screaming and crashing into anything. Baloney: Oh no! It sounds like the Matchmaker in trouble! Matchmaker ran out of the house, screaming. Matchmaker: Put it out! Put it out! Put it out! PUT IT OUT! threw some tea and splashed all over the Matchmaker, extinguishing the fire. Natalie: Shut up, you big fat witch! passed the jug to the furious and soaky Matchmaker and she went off, and Baloney, Freddy Fazbear, and Meowth started laughing at the wet Matchmaker. The Matchmaker openly lashed out at Natalie and berated him. Matchmaker: You are a dishonor! [The Matchmaker threw a jug to the ground, breaking it. Matchmaker: You may look like a groom! That's it, you're grounded for a long time when you get home! That means you'll never ever bring your family... HONOUR! Matchmaker's yelling scared Baloney, Freddy Fazbear, and Meowth away, and the Matchmaker yelling "HONOUR!" echoed towards the bridge. Then across the town, and then around the path where Dora and Boots were camping. Dora and Boots immediately heard the yelling and were horrified. The Matchmaker yelling "HONOUR!" echoed from a planet and then it echoed across the universe. the Matchmaker cooled down. Matchmaker: Go home right now while I call Mickey. went home, while the Matchmaker began to call Mickey Mouse. Matchmaker: Hello! Is this Mickey Mouse? I came to tell you this that Natalie misbehaved in my house and being disrespectful and dishonorable to me. She pushed me, and caused me to slip and set my backside on fire on the stove. Then Natalie threw some tea at me to extinguish the fire! Please ground him for a long time! Okay, bye! Mickey Mouse: Natalie, get over here right now! home, at the lounge, Mickey Mouse dad was very upset with Natalie. Mickey Mouse: Natalie, how dare you misbehave at the Matchmaker's house!? That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! This means TV, no video games, no computer, no busting Gabby Gomez! Go to your room now! went to Mickey Mouse's room, crying. Natalie: Nooooo! Category:Grounded Videos